


birds

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: мы похожи, говорит





	

**Author's Note:**

> писалось под Radiohead - i will

_Мы похожи,_ говорит однажды Тендо. Они сидят посреди руин многоэтажки где-то в спальном районе, Ойкава стискивает в руках винтовку, замирая в ожидании и вздрагивая от каждого звука, а чёртов рыжий ублюдок Тендо Сатори сидит, привалившись к стене, в нелепо расслабленной позе. Его не пугает ни пиздец, разворачивающийся вокруг, ни шорохи в глубине здания этажом ниже, ни вид красного, как кровь, неба над головой.

Его не пугает конец света.

Конец света ему к лицу.

Тоору захлёбывается словами и поэтому не говорит ничего - Сатори довольно часто удаётся застигнуть его врасплох. Сатори довольно часто говорит с ним в последнее время. Смешинки в желтовато-зелёных, словно змеиных глазах вспыхивают искрами и тут же гаснут. Тендо мечется от невыносимой радости к невыносимой печали, как математический маятник, туда-сюда, ровно каждый месяц.

Сейчас он где-то в промежутке, ровно-ровно между двумя безднами.

Это самое худшее.

Ойкава морщится, вздрагивая от очередного шороха - покрытая шрамами кожа на спине зудит почти невыносимо; хочется стянуть рубашку и по-кошачьи потереться о стену, как о наждачку. Беспокойство сидит внутри потерянной псиной, озирается по сторонам и рвёт зубами нервы. Ойкаве хочется вскочить и выглянуть наружу.

Нельзя.

Где-то там их больная компания - Дайчи, Куроо, Бокуто и Лев - вытаскивает Кенму из цепких армейских лап. Им нужно будет прикрытие - значит, надо ждать и не рыпаться. Значит, нужно сидеть тихо и не привлекать внимания.

 _Как думаешь,_ спрашивает Сатори, когда внизу с оглушающим грохотом падает что-то определённо тяжёлое, _это долбоёб в форме или озверевший?_ _Ставлю на долбоёба._ Ойкава закатывает глаза и выглядывает из-за полуразрушенной бетонной стены. Внизу, тринадцатью с половиной этажами ниже, нет _никого._

Когда радиомолчание, наконец, прерывается, а рация начинает шипеть знакомой нецензурщиной Тецуро, кроваво-красное небо становится пурпурным и лиловым. Неподалёку рычит эхо автоматной очереди, и Тоору тут же кидается в сторону звука, упирает винтовку в стену и смотрит в прицел, силясь увидеть хоть кого-нибудь. Тени мечутся туда-сюда - среди них Ойкава узнаёт Кенму, завёрнутого в плащ, смольно-чёрную шевелюру Куроо, серую шинель Бокуто, отстреливающегося от погони Дайчи. Ойкава видит в крошечном крестике прицела незнакомую прикрытую шлемом голову и жмёт на курок. Рядом пристраивается Тендо; тоже палит по всем неизвестным, пока каждая из целей не превращается в труп.

Никакой жалости.

Это почти война, в конце концов.

 _Съёбывайте оттуда,_ шипит рация спокойным голосом Кенмы, _у вас гости, человек шесть, трое в костюмчиках._

 _Лев?_ \- спрашивает Тендо, всё ещё глядя в глазок прицела.

 _Лев слился,_ отвечает Куроо, _его схавали у пятой станции. Там был Мориске._

Ойкава дёргается, как от пули. Восхищённые россказни Льва о бывшем сокоманднике были неотъемлемой частью их передышек, их посиделок у тлеющих углей, их личного сценария конца света. Восхищённые россказни Льва, искры влюблённости в стекольно-зелёных глазах и мягкий смех Тецуро, сводящего разговор к волейболу. Тендо шепчет отбой в трубку рации, пристёгивает её на пояс, отрывается от винтовки и закатывает рукав, выуживая из ножен широкий армейский нож.

На его предплечье три рубца - как три могилы: самый верхний для Ушиваки, чуть пониже - для Акааши, ещё один, вертикальный - для Сугавары. Четвёртый он создаёт на глазах Ойкавы: медленно вспарывает бледную в мраморных голубых прожилках кожу, жмурясь от боли. Порез наливается кровью буквально за секунду, первая капля течёт по предплечью и срывается с локтя, со звоном ударяясь о бетонный пол. Тендо задумчиво ведёт по ране языком, пробуя собственную кровь на вкус и расплывается в сардонической усмешке.

 _Знаешь, что самое главное в процессе создания шрама?_ \- спрашивает он.

Ойкава сипит: _нет._

 _И знать не хочу.  
_  
Тендо пожимает плечами и перегибается через обломок стены, глядя вниз. Со стороны выхода на лестничную площадку уже слышится топот, поэтому единственный выход - прыгать с высоты тринадцати с половиной этажей. Не самый замечательный выход, даже с тем учётом, что они заражённые. Какая разница, насколько крепки твои кости, если ты падаешь с херовой тучи метров на асфальт. Какая разница, насколько высока твоя реакция, если в падении не за что зацепиться.

Какая разница, насколько ты лучше обычного человека, если один хрен расшибёшься в лепёшку.

Тендо перемахивает на ту сторону, когда дверь в комнату распахивается пинком ноги, обутой в тяжёлый армейский сапог. Виснет на обломке оконной рамы и медленно перебирает руками, спускаясь вниз. Запрыгивает в пустой зев окна и теряется в темноте. Ойкава нервно смотрит вниз, пытаясь запихнуть аэрофобию куда-нибудь как можно дальше, коротко оборачивается на застывшего на пороге солдафона и замирает сам.

Иваидзуми смотрит на него с почти святым ужасом во взгляде.

Ойкава думает что-то вроде _"господи, ну какого же хуя"._

Ойкава понимает Хайбу на все _сто тридцать три процента_. Хочется процедить: _ну здравствуй, Ива-чан;_ хочется кинуться либо в давно не дружеские объятия, либо за останки чёртовой стены, вниз с херовой тучи метров. Хочется попросить: _опусти оружие, Ива-чан, я не страшный._

Потому что Тоору и в самом деле нихера не страшный, потому что Тоору и в самом деле не из озверевших тварей, только и помнящих, как хрустеть чужими костями и разрывать плоть в бесплодных попытках дорваться до чего-нибудь живого, - души, например - потому что Тоору и в самом деле готов поднять руки вверх и улыбнуться своей привычной улыбкой, сдаваясь на волю ебливой вселенной, смеющейся где-то за его спиной.

Ойкава молчит и смотрит на Иваидзуми.

У Иваидзуми в руках дробовик. Палец на курке крупно дрожит. Ойкава расплывается в усмешке против собственной воли; Ойкава сипит: _знаешь, я почти готов быть расстреляным, но ты сам себе этого не простишь._

И бросается наутёк, ныряя в ближайшее открытое окно. В смежном помещении темно и пыльно; взвесь забивается в лёгкие, мешая дышать, перемешивается с болью, расплывается в груди Тоору раскалённым металлом и раздирает изнутри. Ойкава бежит исключительно интуитивно, почти летит, отталкиваясь старыми кроссовками от хрусткого стеклянного крошева, выбегает из пустого здания на улицу и сгибается от боли пополам. Тендо хватает его за руку и утягивает в тёмный узкий проулок, вглядывается в затуманенные глаза и молчит, тяжело дыша. У него рваная рана на боку и мелкие-мелкие точки зрачков.

У Ойкавы заходящееся бешеным стуком сердце, вены, набитые стеклянным крошевом и колючий ком в горле.

Сатори треплет его по волосам, стискивает в длиннопалой исцарапанной ладони широкое запястье и тянет переулками дальше в темноту. Сатори говорит: _успокойся, Тоору._ Говорит: _ты же предполагал, что так случится._

Говорит: _мир - та ещё хуйня, как мы все уже заметили._

Пальцы у него холодные, как у мертвеца. Иваидзуми стоит на выходе из переулка с чёртовым дробовиком наперевес, хмуро всматривается в темноту и курит. Ойкаве кажется, что он умрёт от одного только вида.

Ойкаве _кажется._

Ледяная хватка на запястье немного отрезвляет. Тендо шагает под полосу света, пробивающуюся сквозь прореху в кирпичной кладке, тянет за собой Тоору и смотрит на Хаджиме с привычной приторной улыбкой. Такая улыбка была у него на соревнованиях. Такая улыбка была у него _давным-давно._ Тоору невольно засматривается на неё, скользит взглядом по белым клыкам, торчащим из-под верхней губы, по ямочке на правой щеке, по шраму на подбородке, спрятавшемуся под редкой рыжей щетиной.

 _Нас двое, а ты один,_ говорит Сатори, _не слишком ли много риска?_

 _Если ты думаешь,_ говорит Сатори, _что Ойкава не будет сопротивляться, ты ошибаешься._

 _Дай пройти,_ говорит Сатори, _и останешься живым и невредимым, Ива-чан._

Хаджиме вздрагивает, слыша школьное прозвище, роняет недокуренную сигарету. Тоору вздрагивает тоже. Иваидзуми щурится, чуть опуская дробовик, и говорит: _по протоколу семьсот двадцать три заражённые, чей разум остался в целости, должны пройти в пункты карантина._

Судя по тому, как белеют пальцы, сжимающие приклад, ему самому до абсурда смешно от этой фразы.

Тендо продолжает: _ты когда-нибудь видел, как кто-то выходил оттуда живым?_

Тон его с настороженного сменяется на саркастично-насмешливый; ледяные пальцы сжимают запястье Ойкавы до боли. Военный вертолёт поднимается в воздух, и Иваидзуми с потерянным видом оглядывается в его сторону. На золотой от загара шее виднеются чёрные разводы.

Тендо усмехается почти облегчённо: _так ты заражён?_

Говорит: _тогда добро пожаловать в филиал ада, Ива-чан. Супом не накормим, уж извини._

Тоору смотрит с ужасом; выпутывается из хватки Сатори, шагает навстречу до боли знакомому силуэту, пока небо, похожее на синяк, становится некрозно-чёрным. Хаджиме отступает на мелкий шажок назад, заметно отшатывается, будто в страхе, и в его взгляде - коктейль Молотова из жгучих эмоций.

Самая главная среди них - _отчаяние._

Ойкава раскрывает объятия и смотрит куда-то мимо Иваидзуми, потому что смотреть на него самого - и тем более ему в глаза - слишком невыносимо больно. Ойкава шепчет: _пожалуйста, обними меня, чёрт возьми,_ и Хаджиме кладёт дробовик на землю, подходя к Тоору и неловко обхватывая его руками.

Хаджиме пахнет сталью, порохом, потом и чуть-чуть кровью.

У Хаджиме тёплые широкие ладони и узловатые пальцы, перебирающие швы на спине старой поношенной худи с петухом.

Когда Тоору решается открыть глаза, он видит изгиб чужой шеи и ползущих по золотистой коже тёмных змей чёртового вируса. 

Инкубационный период: три часа, первые симптомы - раздражительность, головокружение, тошнота.

Начальный период: шесть часов. Раздражительность усиливается, когнитивные функции снижаются, на коже появляются серо-чёрные разводы.

Период разгара, технически заканчивающийся смертью носителя: полтора часа. Когнитивные функции исчезают полностью. Человек превращается в подобие зомби.

Ойкава досконально помнит каждый симптом и каждую стадию. Ойкава из немногочисленной группы тех, кто каким-то чудом не умер после периода разгара. Тех, кто застыл в конце инкубационного периода, тех, чей организм перестроился, встав на новую ступень эволюции. 

Ойкава смотрит на то, как чёрные змейки окрашивают кровь Иваидзуми в чёрный, и не может сказать ему: _ты не выживешь.  
_  
Он даже самому себе не может в этом признаться. 

Куроо хмурится при виде Иваидзуми, но не говорит ничего, только кивает Ойкаве с видом мрачновато-тоскливым. Стискивает ладонь Кенмы в своей руке и идёт к больнице, расположенной чуть южнее заброшенных жилых районов. Тендо виснет на Дайчи, трётся рыжей щетиной об его щёку, как кот, смеётся, выслушивая лекции о ранах и бессмысленном риске. Бокуто идёт впереди всех, шурша фантиком от сникерса, и материт Яку.

Ойкава стискивает ладонь Иваидзуми в своей и думает о том, что они слишком похожи на огромную гейскую семью. И усмехается себе под нос, мол, _как же так вышло-то._

_По-идиотски._

Хаджиме уже однажды сбежал от его любви, а вселенная снова прибила его к Тоору. Хаджиме уже однажды сбежал от смерти, но теперь - Тоору знает точно - не сбежит.

Ойкава думает, что _мир - та ещё хуйня._

И вспоминает, что уже замечал это пару раз. Пару тысяч раз, если не десятков тысяч, за последние два года. Ойкава шепчет себе под нос: _два года, два ёбаных года, Ива-чан,_ и в глазах щиплет не то от пыли, не то от слёз. Ойкава знает, что умирать невыносимо страшно.

Хаджиме не знает, что умрёт.

По дороге в больницу Бокуто грабит супермаркет. Закидывает в рюкзак все скоропортящиеся продукты, ещё похожие на еду, и с хитрой открытой улыбкой протягивает Кенме шоколадку. Козуме мягко улыбается в ответ, принимает подарок и выуживает из бокового кармана рюкзака пачку таблеток кофеина.

После смерти Акааши Бокуто не спит.

Бокуто не спит уже месяц и две недели.

Ойкава не сомневается, что он исчезнет как-нибудь под утро - уйдёт и не вернётся обратно, уснёт где-нибудь по дороге или окончательно сойдёт с ума. Ойкава думает, что это довольно грустно: продолжать существовать после смерти любимого человека.

Бокуто не лёг в могилу рядом с Акааши, наверное, только потому, что у Акааши не было могилы.

Уже в больнице, ютясь на пыльной койке, закинув руки за голову, Тендо цедит, что _их жизнь - грёбаная череда смертей._ Порез на его предплечье выглядит чуть менее жутко - в основном, благодаря быстрой регенерации. Шутки про супергероев закончились ещё в первый месяц блуждания среди пустых руин и игр в прятки с военными. Дайчи нервно усмехается и затягивается самокруткой. Воздух полнится запахом травы, Савамура закатывает глаза и проваливается в дрёму под непрекращающийся трёп Тендо.

Ойкава думает: _семь часов._

Ему осталось семь грёбаных часов иллюзорного, неправильного, несуществующего счастья. Счастья, которого нет, не было и не будет. Счастья, которое не должно было существовать.

Ойкава смотрит на спящего Иваидзуми. Густые ресницы чуть дрожат, тёмные пятна медленно расползаются по лицу. Ойкава знает: когда Хаджиме снова откроет глаза, они будут идеально-чёрными с тонкой-тонкой каймой радужки. Ойкава осторожно касается его губ, целует медленно, боясь разбудить, чувствует мерное биение сердца под пальцами. Ему почти не больно наблюдать за чужой смертью.

Наверное, потому что она должна была случиться два с половиной года назад.

Тоору до последнего заставляет себя помнить о том, что Хаджиме сорвётся. Что Хаджиме станет бешеной псиной, что Хаджиме попытается голыми руками добраться до внутренностей каждого живого существа в помещении. Тоору до последнего заставляет себя помнить и в итоге пропускает момент, когда это происходит.

В больнице под утро помимо них остаются только Тендо, Дайчи и Бокуто. Ни один из них не слышит, как вскрикивает Ойкава, когда широкие ладони вбивают его в покрытую плиткой стену и сжимаются на шее. Тоору не особенно понимает, что происходит, когда Хаджиме целует его, когда забирается руками под тонкую грязную рубашку, царапая шершавыми пальцами кожу.

Возможно, в нём осталась капля разума.

Возможно, в нём остались одни инстинкты.

Тоору тонет и думает о том, что, наверное, готов умереть вот так. Что это было бы даже неплохо. Хаджиме сдёргивает с него рубашку, разворачивает спиной к себе и застывает, касаясь пальцами широких размашистых рубцов на розовой коже. Ойкава думает о том, что никогда в жизни не показал бы их добровольно.

Горячие губы касаются каждого шрама от плеч до копчика. Перечерчивают линии, нанесённые когда-то консервным ножом. Хаджиме опускается на колени и утыкается лбом куда-то в поясницу Тоору. И сипит: _прекрати это._

_Пожалуйста._

Ойкава поворачивается к нему и видит, как последние капли разума из его глаз улетучиваются, словно гелий из шарика. 

Ойкава не может сопротивляться - шершавые пальцы сжимаются на его горле почти нежно, пережимают гортань, вызывая хрип и надсадный кашель, давят, давят, давят, до боли и синяков. Ойкава вглядывается в чужие глаза и видит _бездну._

Лезвие ножа блестит, на секунду ослепляя его, а потом тёмно-красная, почти бурая кровь брызжет горячими каплями на лицо и шею. Иваидзуми хрипит и булькает, оседая на пол. Иваидзуми становится абсолютно, необратимо, совершенно мёртвым.

Бокуто разочарованно качает головой и улыбается с тенью сожаления, протягивая Ойкаве пару белых таблеток. Говорит: _он просил этого._ Говорит: _я понимаю тебя._ Говорит: _съешь, полегчает._ Садится рядом, словно не замечая медленно растекающуюся лужу крови и мягко треплет Тоору по голове. _Так бывает,_ говорит, _смирись, чувак. Главное не лечь рядом. У тебя ещё лет двадцать пиздеца впереди, весело будет, вот увидишь._

Смерть надевает на верёвку ещё одну бусину. Ойкава почти уверен, что следующей будет Котаро - и он уходит следующим утром, чтобы исчезнуть. Может быть, потому, что время пришло; может быть, потому, что передал Ойкаве своё _"главное не лечь рядом"_. На предплечье Тендо красуются уже три новых пореза.

Три новых могилы.

Дайчи ловит боком автоматную очередь на исходе ноября. Улицы медленно наполняются туманом, дождём и холодом. Тоору тащит Савамуру на собственном горбу через весь квартал; мокнет под ледяными каплями и слышит отдалённый мат Куроо, отбивающегося от патруля. Тендо встречает их на пороге больницы, помогает дотащить раненого мужчину до койки, разрывает окровавленную футболку и выдыхает неожиданно испуганно. Ойкава даже оборачивается - и ахает тоже; вид развороченной плоти и блестящих комков свинца внутри опалённых ран - не самое приятное зрелище.

Ойкава зовёт Кенму. Козуме осматривает рану критичным взглядом сына потомственных врачей, берётся за капельницы, катетеры, хирургические инструменты, шприцы, обливает Дайчи убойной дозой лидокаина и принимается вытаскивать пули и промывать обожжённые раны. У Сатори в глазах стынет ужас.

Савамура даже не дёргается, хотя ему должно быть больно. Кенма шьёт загорелую кожу шёлковыми нитками и раскалённой иглой, морщась от запаха палёного мяса и крови. Параллельно с этим он говорит: _мы уезжаем сегодня вечером. Севернее, говорят, есть коммуна._

Говорит: _менять капельницы придётся довольно часто. Я не уверен, что вам хватит обезболивающих. Я не уверен, что он вообще выживет._

Тендо упрямо качает головой, мол, _выживет_. Кенма накладывает на зашитые раны широкую белую повязку и тихо выходит из палаты. Ойкава выходит следом за ним. 

Они с Куроо действительно уезжают вечером. Садятся на старый мотоцикл, оборачиваются на прощание и исчезают в тенях и облаке пыли. Как только эхо мотоциклетного рёва в переулках затихает окончательно, Тендо чертит на коже ещё два идеально ровных пореза. Крест на крест, словно в издёвку. Ойкава смотрит на это молча.

Ойкава не осуждает.

Он вообще ничего уже не осуждает: слишком много боли, слишком много воображаемых могил. Они с Тендо сидят в холле больницы друг напротив друга с полупустой бутылкой зелёного, как весенняя трава, палёного абсента на двоих, израненными душами и мертвецами в голове.

Сатори старательно мнёт в ладонях бумажный лист; кровь на нём оседает жёлто-коричневыми разводами. Из-под пальцев выходят журавлики - идеально-ровные грязные птицы, заляпанные кровавыми пятнами и чуть мятые. Сатори не замечает, как режется тонкими белыми листами, не замечает, как длинные пальцы начинают крупно дрожать, продолжает сгибать лист за листом. Стопка офисной бумаги тает на глазах.

Журавлики получаются одинаково ровными и одинаково грязными.

Тендо бросает на сто тридцать шестом, смотрит искоса на гору чёртовых птиц, на оставшиеся белые листы и рвано, изломанно выдыхает. Надежды в нём всегда было слишком мало; куда меньше, чем в безнадёжном Тоору.

Сатори говорит: _он не очнётся, да?_

Говорит: _херня всё это._

Говорит: _нет смысла продолжать._

Запрокидывает голову и тупит бездумным взглядом в серый потрескавшийся потолок. Ойкава видит, как жёлто-зеленые глаза блестят от слёз и неожиданно осознаёт, что впервые видит, как Тендо плачет.

А ещё - что они _действительно чертовски похожи._ Тендо знал последствия своей любви. Знал, что Дайчи умрёт раньше. Тендо много чего знал и всё равно снёс все установленные вселенной ловушки, пронёсся по всем капканам, отгрызая себе лапу за лапой, и в итоге остался недвижимым и полумёртвым.

С Ойкавой было ровно то же самое.

Он берёт белый лист из стопки и начинает складывать. Первая птица - чистая, идеально-белая и отвратительно кривая - падает в гору спустя минуту. За ней летит вторая, третья, четвёртая, Ойкава режется бумагой и тоже пачкает белые листы кровью, Ойкава просит чёртовых журавликов: _пожалуйста, пусть Дайчи очнётся._

_Пожалуйста._

_Пожалуйста._

_Пожалуйста.  
_  
Раньше ему не было дела до чужого счастья; раньше ему на своё-то было наплевать. Мир меняется, к сожалению. Когда ты видишь в другом человеке себя, невольно хочешь счастья хотя бы ему.

Ойкава понял это слишком поздно.

Когда чистая бумага заканчивается, Тоору берётся за документы. Они теперь едва ли нужны кому-либо; теперь помимо крови журавликов пачкают чёрные иероглифы, буквы, печати и подписи. Двухсотая птица получается вполне сносной, красивой и ровной, разве что перепачканной тёмно-бурой кровью вперемешку с чернилами. Руки у Ойкавы становятся коричневыми, болят от мелких бумажных ранений, но он продолжает сгибать лист за листом.

Гора птиц полнится час за часом. Тендо с усмешкой тоже возвращается к этому занятию; они шуршат листами в абсолютной тишине, прерываемой только пищанием и дребезжанием приборов в палате Дайчи. Армейские псы рыщут всюду, но не заходят в больницы - во многом потому, что за закрытыми дверями в герметично закрытых коридорах всё ещё ходит вирус.

Шестисотого журавлика Тендо кладёт на гору ближе к рассвету, когда дождь, наконец, заканчивается. Идёт в палату Савамуры, меняет капельницы, поправляет подушку под чужой головой, утирает пот со смуглого лба почти нежным жестом. Туго намотанные бинты сочатся кровью, пачкают белые простыни, пахнут тем отвратительно душным металлическим запахом, который никто из выживших уже не сможет перепутать ни с чем.

Ойкава делает шестьсот первого, шестьсот второго, шестьсот третьего. Ойкава просит: _пожалуйста, пусть он очнётся._ Дайчи стонет сквозь пелену сна, дышит поверхностно и сипло даже несмотря на поступающую в кровь анестезию. 

Тендо говорит: _мы же похожи._

Говорит: _как ты вытерпел это?_

Сипит: _как ты смог?_

Ойкава хочет усмехнуться и сказать что-нибудь мудрое, но выходит только болезненный булькающий смех. Хохот клокочет в горле, поднимаясь откуда-то из груди, и болит, болит, _болит,_ как рваная рана, присыпанная солью, как сломанные рёбра, как мигрень. Ойкаве кажется, что его душу пропустили через мясорубку и вернули обратно в тело. Тендо садится рядом и утыкается ледяным носом куда-то в шею Тоору, дышит рвано и через раз.

Тоору приобнимает его одной рукой, ведёт пальцами по израненному предплечью и наблюдает за тем, как быстро в чужих ладонях рождаются маленькие бумажные птички. Если бы это была грустная история, он нашёл бы её красивой. Если бы это случилось где-нибудь далеко и не с ним, он сказал бы, что это душераздирающе прекрасно.

Ойкава начинает складывать тысяча первый бумажный лист, когда аппараты включают свои маленькие сирены и кричат о смерти. Сатори всхлипывает болезненно и надрывно, отталкивается от стола и падает на пол; запрокинув голову, смотрит в потолок глазами, полными слёз и усмехается. Вечер переползает в ночь, где-то вдалеке шелестят вертолётные лопасти и автоматные очереди, и Тоору думает, что _от той болезни всё-таки стоило умереть._

Тоору думает, что _терять им обоим уже нечего,_ и сцеловывает слёзы с ресниц Сатори. Тот смеётся, находит губами губы Ойкавы и ерошит каштановые волосы, щуря пожелтевшие глаза, распахивает надетую на голое тело потрёпанную толстовку, проводит пальцами по испещрённой шрамами груди, смеётся, зацеловывает ключицы, оставляя синяки, вылизывает рубцы и мелкие царапины. Впечатывает Ойкаву в пол, стягивая одежду и откидывая куда-то за спину.

Тоору усмехается, наблюдая за тем, как красиво перекатываются мышцы под бледной кожей.

Тоору усмехается, думая, что Сатори действительно красивый, и кидается в омут с головой.

Тысячу бумажных журавликов они сжигают той же ночью, под здоровенной рыже-алой полной луной с тёмными кратерами, отливающими тёмно-бурым, и матово-чёрным небом с блестящими прорехами звёзд и самолётных огней.

 _Спорим, что я умру раньше тебя?_ \- усмехается Тендо, глядя на то, как вспыхивают тонкие бумажные крылья.

Ойкава кусает его в плечо и кивает: _спорим._


End file.
